


The Perils of Walking Barefoot

by peacerose47



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4659828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacerose47/pseuds/peacerose47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I churned out when I was bored. Based on the personal experience of just about everyone who's had to live with children in the house. My first proper drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Walking Barefoot

Pain. Excruciating pain.

Pain coursing through every fiber of her being. Pain right down to her very soul.

Silently sobbing, she cursed every god she could think of for her foul luck. Then she cursed everyone on the ship, even those who were innocent.

A soft voice asked, “Mommy, are you alright?”

She looked down at her daughter’s wide blue eyes. “Yes. I’m alright.”

Naomi couldn’t understand this level of agony. She shouldn’t even have been allowed to witness something so small cause her mother such anguish. Samantha wished she had never let Tom Paris give her daughter Lego blocks.


End file.
